The in-liner roller skating market is a rapidly expanding one, with attention being focused on providing a lighter, faster, more responsive skate that is easily and effectively manufactured. Presently available skates typically utilize a somewhat heavy frame riveted to the sole of a boot and having a pair of longitudinally extending side rails rotatably supporting a plurality of wheels disposed therebetween. The more modern of these frames have been manufactured from a synthetic material and have utilized fairly thick walled, substantially planar sidewalls.
While the skate frame needs to safely withstand certain stresses and strains introduced during skating, the frame should be as light as possible so as to result in less fatigue to the skater. The frame should be aesthetically pleasing, easy to assemble to a skate boot and safe and durable. The frame should be capable of attachment to the boot in a quick easy manner to simplify assembly and reduce manufacturing costs. Such a frame should also include a plurality of axle apertures that are selectively disposed on the frame such that the in-line roller skater may selectively choose from a variety of relative heights at which the wheels are mounted.